


louder than bombs

by angel_cult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, M/M, OR IS HE, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, They all go to the same school, hes an arse, if that explains it, inspired by 13 reasons why, muahahahha, no beta we die like men, no redemption for kuroo, oikawa is hannah, queen bee oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_cult/pseuds/angel_cult
Summary: everyone has secrets. whether they’re dark and dangerous or small and silly.everyone has secrets - and they’re about to come out.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	louder than bombs

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS :
> 
> implied rape  
> forced prostitution  
> abusive/toxic relationships  
> implied child abuse  
> suicide  
> self hatred  
> mature language

it hit everyone like a truck.

in the local news, around eleven at night, a headline flashed across everyone’s television screen in the town of fukurodani.

**_’young teenager tooru oikawa commits suicide’._ **

they found him in his family bathroom, frothing at the mouth with a bottle of pills just centimetres from his cold, unresponsive hand.

like i said, it hit everyone like a truck.

nobody would’ve expected the great tooru oikawa, arguably the most popular person in their school, to be the first to take their own life.

although, maybe that was the reason in the end.

now that they look back on it, they realise that they probably could’ve picked up the red flags beforehand.

the funeral is even worse. nobody cares to shed any tears, either that or they’re physically unable to. some faces are filled with guilt, like keiji akaashi, koushi sugawara or tetsurou kuroo. a look of mourning flashes across tobio kageyama’s expression. the only features filled with raw pain are that of hajime iwaizumi’s.

but no one cries. another memorial is to be taken place in school, a mandatory attending. that will be in a few weeks though, when all of the conspiracies and theories have died down about oikawa’s mysterious suicide.

iwaizumi takes it upon himself to lash out at the people forming the theories. he’ll never understand how sick people can be to theorise over his best friend’s situation. 

the air is tense, thick enough to be sliced through with a steak knife.

glares are exchanged between iwaizumi and kuroo. predominantly from the former.

while the confusion is present, an unspoken truth is in the air.

that tooru oikawa’s life was like a twisted fairytale, only the ending wasn’t happy.

_his hands are shaking. the usually steady, slender fingers are gripping a plastic bottle of unidentified pills, while the user stares at himself in the mirror. taking in his own appearance for what very may be the last time._

_he’s sent everything out, given it to a trusted friend. someone he knows will follow through with his final wish._

_his eyes are sunken, looking more like holes than actual irises. there are heavy eye bags underneath them._

_many years ago he never would’ve expected to be in this position, trembling in his bathroom - waiting for death to spring up and take action, rescuing him from this very world. but you shouldn’t underestimate the lure of darkness, even the purest of hearts are drawn to it._

_he looks towards the picture above the toilet._

_self love. what a joke._

_someone bangs on the door. knock knock knock._

_”come on, let’s have some fun.” the deep voice rings out. the boy shivers. he’s never been one to pray, or religious in any matter, however he can’t help but place the pills down and clasp his hands together, praying to anyone listening that he never has to endure this undescribable pain again._

_he glances towards the plain wooden door, painted white and polished. a knife makes its way through the space inbetween the frame and the wood. he folds into himself in the corner of the room, bringing his thin arms around his body like some kind of armour, closes his eyes tightly, letting hot tears brim the eyelids._

_”leave me alone. **please** leave me alone.”_

_the knife leaves the space. he breathes._

_the man on the otherside stabs the door with brute-like force, his playful attitude quickly turning threatening. his throat closes up once again._

_the man kicks the door._

_once, possibly twice. he can’t find it in himself to count. it doesn’t break._

_he kicks the door handle._

_it breaks._

_the door opens, he’s met with a twisted grinning face, sadistic features all too familiar._

_he’s walking closer and closer to the boy, knife still in hand, although he knows that the knife won’t come into use unless he begins to fight back. that won’t be an issue, he never fights back. he knows better than that. he’s been taught better than that._

_he feels himself start to choke, and lets his eyes cast towards the pills on the counter. finally._

_the man narrows his eyes, not catching on._

_the boy lets a soft grin wash over his tired features._

_his eyes close altogether, his heart slowing down._

_tooru oikawa finally got the ending he had been waiting so long for. even though he was lying on the floor without a heartbeat, he was happy somewhere._

**Author's Note:**

> i am so excited for this you have literally no idea ive got it all planned out with a dark plot


End file.
